1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door-opening/closing apparatus applied to a door that closes an opening of a vehicle.
2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a well-known door-opening/closing apparatus comprising a detection unit that detects a movement of a door, and a driving unit that opens and closes the door, in which if the detection unit detects that the door in its open state is slightly moved in either opening or closing direction, then the driving unit drives the door. The conventional door-opening/closing apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-132327, 10-138762, and 2001-277853.
According to such a door-opening/closing apparatus, however, even when the door is moved by a vibration of a body of a vehicle, the driving unit is operated to drive the door. For example, even when a child jumps in a vehicle and the door accidentally moves, the driving unit is operated to drive the door. As a result, the user is unnecessarily confused because there was no attempt to open or close the door.